Summer Kinda Finchel
by misshannahvictoria
Summary: Set post season 2 finale; Finn and Rachel, after the kiss of the century at Nationals, are finally back together. Rachel wants this summer to be perfect with her boyfriend so sets about creating a list of things to do, what happens when Finn gets his hands on it and tries to make all her wishes come true. Slight AU, with themes taken from the show
1. Summer Kinda Finchel

**Summer Kinda Finchel**

_Set post season 2 finale; Finn and Rachel, after the kiss of the century at Nationals, are finally back together. Rachel wants this summer to be perfect with her boyfriend so sets about creating a list of things to do, what happens when Finn gets his hands on it and tries to make all her wishes come true._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee; or any of the songs that are used in this multi-chapter story. Dedicated the wonderful Cory Monteith, we miss you every day buddy! I started this story ages ago, but have only just got round to posting it now. Hopefully it's okay. Lemme know? :)**

**1. Prologue**

**After an unexpected but exceptional kiss at Nationals; which subsequently cost New Directions a Top 10 spot, Finn and Rachel have finally reunited and are happier than ever, although the Glee club are currently not speaking to the couple – the kiss really infuriated them all at the competition - they are elated that the couple are no longer moping around after each other, now its summer in Lima Ohio, and Finn and Rachel finally get to spend it together, just like they should.**

Rachel Berry was currently laid in her garden, soaking up the sun thinking. She was thinking about Nationals, thinking about the last school year and thinking about her boyfriend; Finn Hudson, whenever he entered her mind she would smile the widest smile, something reserved for him. It was finally summer break and she couldn't wait to have the whole break to be with him, focusing on them; getting them back to where they were, and better. A number of other thoughts went through her head too; the most prominent being fear. The fear overpowered her happiness at times because she knew that they had to talk about what happened; they would have to find out what made them get so messed up and ruin everything; but for now Rachel was just going to concentrate on being happy with Finn. She wasn't going to let anyone or anything get in the way this time. This time was forever.

**-x-**

Finn was laid on his bed, looking at the cowboys on his wall and thinking, unknown to him that his girlfriend was doing the exact same. His attitude to life had gotten better in the last couple of days simple because he was happy to have Rachel back in his arms; she was the best thing to happen to him! He then thought about how he instantly went back to Quinn after the championship game, god he wished he hadn't, it just complicated things more. Finn still didn't completely know why he went back to Quinn, he guessed he thought he needed to get it out of his system, you know because of the fireworks. He realised his mind had tricked him into loving Quinn again after the kiss, because it was easier to go back to her than Rachel, but Rachel was always in the back of his mind. He soon realised this after the fireworks with Quinn fizzled and faded away, he never had that feeling with Rachel. With Rachel, his Rach, the feeling lasted all the time, it never went and it wasn't a feeling of fireworks it was an immense burning, a gut wrenching feeling that told him kissing Rachel was right, because you know when you love someone. Finn sat up on his bed, his hands in his head, sighing deeply he knew they would have to talk about the bumpy road they had last year, but this time he was going to be the best boyfriend ever. She was worth everything to him and more.


	2. Picnic for Berry

**I do not own Glee**

2. Picnic for Berry

Rachel woke up extra early that morning; it was the first official day of summer she was spending with Finn. He was going to pick her up around 11, giving Rachel 4 hours to get ready. She could have really used a lie in, but Rachel had her routine. After a good hour of working out Rachel headed for the shower quickly rinsing her body of the sweat she had accumulated from the workout. After a shower and hair wash Rachel wrapped her large pink towel around her tiny frame and sat on the edge of her bed looking at the notepad and the scrawl of her writing across the page. She looked at the list she wrote in bed last night, the things she wanted to do during the summer, things she had never done, but she was cautious of giving Finn the list, she didn't want him to laugh at her, but then again Finn never would. She looked at the first item on the list, going to the zoo, something almost every child had done except her, her dads always said it would be too hot and too smelly, and Rachel agreed, but she really wanted to see the baby elephant. She hoped Finn would take her, she hoped Finn would do everything on the list with her.

Ripping the page from her notebook and placing it in her bag that she was taking out with her for the day; she quickly picked up her phone from her desk. It was only a little after 8 but she knew Kurt was up and was toying with the idea to ring him and ask for advice on what to wear. She had no idea what to wear, Finn usually gave her an idea of what the date might include so then she would be able to find a fitting outfit but not this time. Throwing her phone down in a huff, Rachel realised that she shouldn't call Kurt, she saw the pure look on Finn's face when he dropped her home from school yesterday and told her he had something planned for them, a surprise and told her to be ready for 11.

Walking over to her vanity desk, she smiled at the photo she had on the mirror, it was of her and Finn, after Nationals on the plane home, Kurt had taken it for them, and she reminded herself to thank him. The photo showed Rachel curled into Finn's chest, fast asleep, Finn smiling down on her, also asleep. They looked in love, they looked happy. She picked up the makeup bag that was in front of her and started sorting through, Finn always told her she never had to wear makeup, and she didn't need it to be pretty because she was beautiful enough without it, but Rachel was still self-conscious. She applied a light layer of mascara to her eyes, and smudged a smoky line underneath with her new Kohl eyeliner. Dusting on a light rose blush she received a message on her phone.

**From Finny3:**

**Hello my beautiful girlfriend. I can't wait to show you our surprise. I love you. Ox**

Rachel couldn't help but smile as she looked at her phone. He knew how to make her act like she was thirteen again.

**To Finny3:**

**Good morning handsome. I cannot wait to see what you have in store for us today. I'll love you always. Rach* xxx**

Sighing contently as she placed her phone on the vanity she continued to finish her makeup, applying a light layer of the strawberry lip balm Finn loved so much. After much deliberation, Rachel finally settled on wearing her new little light pink shorts, it seemed like it would be a sunny enough day for her to wear them, she found a plain white tee in the back of her wardrobe and teamed it with a simple white cardigan. Before getting dressed Rachel decided to tackle her hair, quickly plugging in her hairdryer she smiled as she looked at her happy reflection. Drying her hair she sang show tunes, she was still on a Wicked high after singing on the actual Gershwin stage. Once her hair was completely dried, and it took a good hour she quickly got dressed, rolling her white knee high socks up her toned tanned legs and lacing up the white converse on her feet.

Looking at the star shaped clock on the wall Rachel smiled to herself, it was 9:45 and she only had to wait one hour and fifteen minutes to see the love of her life. She quickly turned on her curling iron and for the next 45 minutes curled her hair so that it looked bouncy. Still realising she had no idea where Finn was taking her; she placed a pair of leggings in her bag along with her iPod and ran down stairs to have some breakfast, before Finn arrived.

**-x-**

Finn was lazily lying in bed, he was thinking about what he was doing today, and that was taking Rachel for a picnic, it would be similar to the one they had in the auditorium, where they shared their first kiss, but he wasn't going to run away this time, he wasn't going to get the same problem. He chuckled to himself as he thought about every heavy make out session him and Rachel had, it always meant Finn had to use the powers of the mailman.

"Thank god I nearly killed a civil servant"

He gazed to the photo of him and Rachel and smiled down at the text he had received from her a while ago.

**From my Rach*3:**

**Good morning handsome. I cannot wait to see what you have in store for us today. I'll love you always. Rach* xxx**

Running downstairs he found his mom sat at the table, hand in hand with Burt.

"Mom, can you make some sandwiches for Rach? I made mine last night, but I don't know what she likes"

Carole stood and looked at her not so little boy and smiled, saying that she would help him. She sorted out Rachel's sandwiches while Finn fumbled around in the kitchen, trying to find where he found the aeroplane cups that Rachel got for their first date, and their first kiss. After Carole had finished making the sandwiches she smiled at Finn and handed them to him, telling him to put them in the picnic basket with the rest of their items of food.

Finn was taking Rachel to the lake where she sang for Burt when he was in the hospital, it was a late night that night and Rachel told Finn she's had never been to the lake in the day time, so now Finn thought it was the perfect time. Finn have everything planned out for them, he was going to take her swimming in the lake and he knew she would think that she didn't have a swimsuit, but Finn had told Kurt about his plans the other day, so when he was at Rachel's a couple of nights ago he took a bikini out of her drawer, when she was in the bathroom, and gave it to Finn when he got home, just so that she would have something to wear when they were swimming in the lake. Rachel would be so surprised that Finn had really thought of everything.

Looking at the clock in the kitchen, Finn realised that he needed to pick Rachel up soon, so he ran up the stairs, like three at a time and ran to his bedroom to throw on some clothes, he had a shower earlier on so he knew he was okay, that way. Running back down the stairs he noticed his mom had left some pancakes from earlier, Finn shovelled the pancakes into his mouth and grabbed the glass of fresh orange from the side, taking one large swig before slamming the glass to the table.

Finn grabbed the picnic basket from the side and the CD Rachel had made him after Nationals, it had all of their duets on, and songs that reminded Rachel of Finn. He loved it and sang along to the CD on the ten minute drive to the Berry's. He beeped the horn when he got to hers, Finn wasn't ready to face Hiram and Leroy just yet, he was sure Rachel had told her dads all about the trouble they had last year and he wasn't not ready for the death stare from them; so he waited in the truck until she came out.

Rachel heard the horn of Finn's truck and instantly ran to the door.

"Bye daddy, bye dad. I'll see you later"

Rachel realised that Finn might have not wanted to see her dads just yet, and she fully understood why; Finn wasn't their favourite person at the minute. Rachel's daddy called her before she could step out of the door and placed on kiss on her cheek, grabbing her bag, and she made sure that she had everything she would need, and once she was sure, she ran out of the door, down her garden path and to the door of Finn's truck. He looked gorgeous, her eyes met his sparkling hazel ones as she reached for the handle to open the door, jumping in the truck –something Rachel had the hang of now – Finn opened his arms and engulfed her in a tight embrace. Releasing her from the embrace Finn stared straight into her eyes and placed his lips on hers, a soft tender kiss that left Rachel wanting so much more she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in again for a deeper rougher kiss, her hands searching and pulling on the hair on his head. They fought for dominance, their lips and tongues battling. When they finally broke apart for air, Rachel noticed Finns lips were swollen, and his cheeks had redden, she imagined she looked exactly the same, but in that moment she could not have cared less. Rachel leaned in for a final peck before they set off on their journey. Reaching for the CD player Rachel pressed play and instantly knew what CD was on and what song was playing.

**-x-**

Arriving at the lake, Rachel instantly knew where she was an smiled at Finn, she was so happy that he had remembered that she had not been to the lake in day light, and loved the fact that their first day of summer would be spent here.

"Finny, you remembered?"

He nodded, getting himself out of the truck and making his way to Rachel's door, opening it and lifting her out of the truck, and placing one delicate kiss on her nose. He leaned across the seats and picked up the picnic blanket and basket and took Rachel's hand, walking down to the grassy hill. He let go of Rachel's hand and shook the blanket out before laying it on the ground, and sitting himself down, patting the side next to him for his girlfriend to join.

"I got mom to make you vegan sandwiches, that's okay right"

Rachel instantly jumped on Finn, kissing him slowly and passionately.

"You are amazing Finn Christopher Hudson, you really know how to make a girl feel special, you really know how to make a girl feel loved, you really know me"

She pecked his lips over and over again, Finn instantly thinking of the mailman. She placed one final kiss on his lips before sitting herself up and dusting her top down. She reached over and pulled out the aeroplanes cups, a smile creeping over her face when she did, mouthing 'aeroplane cups' towards her boyfriend, she redirected her embarrassed gaze to the floor, he had planned everything out so perfectly. She carried on searching through the picnic basket, bringing out the food and the virgin cosmos and setting them on the blanket next to her.

After a short while of eating food Rachel becoming increasingly quiet, carefully sipping on her virgin Cosmo; Finn noticed that his girlfriend has become painfully quiet and brought her across to sit on his knee.

"What's wrong with you Rach?"

She bowed her head, shyness taking over, as if she didn't want to say anything. He placed one hand under her chin and brought it up to look at him, his eyes meeting hers and pleaded with them to tell him what was wrong.

"The last time we did this, you ran out on me"

He sighed; he didn't want Rachel to feel like this, so he knew he would have to tell her the truth, even if he plummeted into embarrassment.

"You know that problem I get"

Finn clearly embarrassed by the moment already, Rachel nodding her head.

"Well that… you caused a problem and mailman didn't help, so I had to run out"

Rachel held back a giggle before reaching up to give Finn a kiss, it didn't matter if he was embarrassed or not Rachel was feeling much better. Finn presented Rachel with a swimsuit and the two decided to go for a dip in the lake, kissing passionately while messing around in the water, Rachel balancing on Finn's hip when the water became too deep for her to stand.

After frolicking in the water for what seemed like the rest of the day, Finn decided it would be the right time to take Rachel back home, simply because – although he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, he knew that he wasn't her dads' favourite person and he didn't want to do anything to anger them further. As they reached the car and dried off, Finn remembering to pack towels, he noticed there was a piece of paper sticking out of his girlfriend's bag, intrigued he pulled it out and glanced at it.

_Rachel Berry's list of summer things to do_

_1. Go to the zoo_

_2. Camp in the back garden_

_3. See a soppy film with Finn_

_4. Have a weekend at the beach_

_5. Another Rachel Berry Party_

_6. New York_

_7. A full day of baking_

_8. Pool party_

_9. Lazy day in bed_

_10. Lose my virginity to Finn Christopher Hudson_

"Well I better make her list come true"


	3. Acknowledging the list

**I do not own Glee**

3. Acknowledging the list

Finn awoke earlier than he was usually expected too and noticed Rachel's list sat on his bedside table. He didn't know what to say to her about finding the list, was he meant to find it, was she even going to give him it, a number of reasons were running through his head, but he decided to text her.

**To my Rach*3:**

**Rach, I found your list. I'm sorry, but I want to do everything on it with you. I really do. So tomorrow we're going to go camping in the garden, I think you said your dads were going out of town, so how about we camp in your back garden, I have all the equipment for camping, and then if we get scared we can sleep in your room, I'll sleep on the floor because I don't want your dads to hate me. And then I'll take you to the zoo to see the monkeys and of course the elephants, I know you like love elephants. I'll even let you drag me to the cinema to you know watch a sappy soppy film and you can cry on my and stuff. I'll take you to the beach, I'll take you to New York, and I'll even look after you when you have another one of your train wreck parties. I'll spend a whole day baking with you, or watching you back, you know how much of a disaster I am, even our Home Economics teacher tells me, that's why I have you as my partner. And if you really, really, really want to do the last one, we will, but it's up to you. No pressure. I love you Rachel Barbra Berry, and I am sorry again I found your list.**

Finn sighed as he sent the message, and waited for it to be delivered, he expected it to be a while, and he seemed to ramble in the message to Rachel. He just hoped she wouldn't be mad that he found the note. He picked up the list from his bedside table and fingered around with the last item on the list, she wanted him, Rachel wanted to give herself to Finn, it made him happy but terrified but they would address that later. As he placed the list back on his bedside table he snuggled down in his covers and tried to fall back asleep, unknowing to him that Rachel was already awake and replying to his text.

**From my Rach*3:**

**Finn, you found it? My list? Thank god I thought I had left it at the lake. Yes I am embarrassed you found it and didn't let me tell you about it first, but it makes me happy to know that it doesn't scare you that I want to do that stuff, all of it; if you will do it with me. The camping, in my back garden, yes please, and yes Daddy and Dad are going away, they actually leave tonight but I like the idea of it tomorrow, but if I do get scared, I know I'll have you, but you are sleeping in the bed with me, not on the floor. I want to see the baby elephants Finn, you know me too well, and remember the last time we watched a sad film, The Notebook? You cried too Mr Hudson. I'd love to go to the beach with you, I'd love to go to New York with you. I want to do everything on the list with you, everything Finn. Don't worry about finding the list; at least it was you that found my list and not someone else. I love you Finn! I will see you tomorrow for camping. XOXO**

Finn sighed a happy content sigh, Rachel wasn't annoyed that he found the list, and tomorrow they were starting her list. This was going to be the perfect summer.


	4. Camping in the Garden

**I do not own Glee or "I love you I do"**

4. Camping in the Garden

It was safe to say that Rachel was very excited about starting her list; when she went to her bag after they got home from the picnic and found it wasn't there; panic rose through her body, she genuinely did think that she had left it at the lake, but then when Finn text her a very long rambling text, telling her that he had found it, the panic in her body ceased, and was replaced by a little bit of humiliation; she was nervous to how he would react to the list, but he was okay with it, and was ready to help Rachel on her summer mission, to complete the list.

_"Never met a man quite like you  
Doing all you can making my dreams come true  
You're strong and you're smart _

_You've taken my heart and I'll give you the rest of me too_

_You're the perfect man for me I love you I do_

_Mm I love ya_

_I've never felt quite like this_  
_Good about myself from my very first kiss_  
_I'm here when you call you've got it all_  
_And confidence like I never knew_

_You're the perfect man for me I love you I do_

_You've got a charm you simply disarm me every time_  
_As long as you drive I'm along for the ride_  
_Your the way I said it before_  
_There won't be a door that's closed to us_  
_Putting all my trust in you cause you, you'll always be true, Oh_

_I never could have known this would be,_  
_Oh you and you alone, yeah_  
_Now for me_  
_I know you're the best you've passed every test_  
_It's almost too good to be true_

_You're the perfect man for me I love you I do_  
_You're the perfect man for me I love you I do"_

Rachel danced around her room singing "I love you I do", unknowing to her that Finn was right behind her, he knew where the spare key was kept so he thought he would use it to his advantage. She smiled as she continued to dance around her room, before bumping into something that was not usually in her room. Rachel screamed as she saw it was Finn, her scream was a combination of terror and surprise. Finn chuckled at her before engulfing her in a hug.

"You're the perfect girl for me, I love you I do"

Rachel caught her breath before playing smacking Finn on the arm.

"You Mr Hudson are going to be the death of me! Oh you shocked me so much when I bumped into you. It's a good job I didn't have my rape whistle close by."

Finn chuckled at his girlfriend. She knew that he knew where the spare key was, but he did shock her, she had no idea what time Finn was turning up and he wanted to surprise her. He did knock on the door, but she was singing so loud that she failed to hear it.

"Don't you mean that you will be the death of me beautiful?"

Rachel blushed when Finn called her beautiful, she loved being complimented by him, she knew she wasn't as pretty as Quinn, but when Finn called her beautiful; she couldn't help but feel it. She wrapped her tiny arms around him and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes and adjusting her head, until it fit perfectly in the crook under his arm. Finn leant down and kissed her head, they would be able to stay like this for hours, perfectly content in each other's company, but they had a list to get started and today was camping.

A few hours had passed and it was close to getting dark, Finn had all the camping equipment set up in Rachel's back garden, he had one tent, big enough for him and Rachel, various blankets, and a little camp fire so that they could toast marshmallows on the fire. Rachel had been busy in the kitchen, preparing popcorn and sandwiches for them to take outside with them and before she knew it, it was time to camp. She excused herself from Finn while she went to her room to put on her pyjamas, she expected it to be cold so she placed her comfy pink bottoms on, a white tee and Finn's old McKinley jumper, the one she kept when they broke up the first time, she cried herself to sleep most nights wearing it. While Rachel was getting ready into her pyjamas, Finn did the same. He pulled up his cotton pyjama bottoms, and placed a new white top over his head, and grabbed the zip up jumper he had packed in his bag, just in case it got cold. Once he was ready he exited the bathroom and walked across to Rachel's room, knocking lightly on the door he stepped in and found her sat on her bed, back away from him brushing her hair and humming lightly. He knew the song she was humming almost instantly; it was the one Kurt had told him about, the one she sang to him, "My Man".

"I love you so, and I know you love me too"

He rested his head on her shoulder as she continued brushing her hair, stopping every few strokes to kiss his lips.

"I know you do Finn, but if it wasn't for that song, Kurt would have never told you about it, and then I might not have you still"

Finn shook his head, even though it had resumed its place on Rachel's shoulder once again.

"I realised I still loved you at Jean's funeral; when Sue was talking about having that invisible tether to someone, and it made me realise I didn't have that tether with Quinn, I had it with you. The feeling that you were tied to one person and nothing would ever part them. I knew it was you I felt that with, and I had to get you back, I had to be with you. I never stopped loving you, and I thank Sue for making me see that"

Rachel covered her hand with her mouth as she tried to fight back tears, they were happy tears, Finn knew that, so he pulled her up onto his knee, and rocked her ever so slowly; kissing the tears away.

"God I love you Finn Hudson, I love you, I love you, I love you"

She placed one kiss on his lips, a kiss of passion; a kiss that communicated so much to him, that if they let it continue, they would probably be doing the last thing on the list, but Finn didn't want that – not yet! He gently stood up, still holding Rachel, and carefully placed her down so she was standing, facing him, with one little kiss he melted into her before pulling away and whispering his her ear.

"Let's go camping"

Climbing into the tent after Rachel, Finn realised it may have been a tighter fit than he first thought, Rachel took up no room at all, but with his lanky body, he would have to bend in a weird shape to fit in, without squishing Rachel.

"C'mon Finn, cuddle up"

Finn obeyed Rachel's wishes, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her into his stomach. He rested his head on her shoulder, smiling as he looked down at her.

"Rach, you look so much better in the McKinley jumper!"

He placed on delicate kiss on her cheek, before suggesting they roast marshmallows, before they got too tired. So that's what they did, Finn got the fire started while Rachel sorted out the marshmallows, noticing that Finn had been extra careful and got her vegan ones. They decided to roast the marshmallows on sticks, like you would if you were really camping, Rachel was dubious, scared that the trees would poison her, but Finn reminded Rachel that's what they would do if they weren't in her back garden, Rachel agreed, eating her marshmallow off the stick, being careful not to put her lips on the stick. Finn just chuckled.

After eating so many marshmallows they both thought they would pop, Finn suggested they go lay back down in the tent, Rachel agreed, she was growing very sleepy and knew she wouldn't be able to keep her eyes open much longer.

"Finn… Finn"

Rachel called out to him, even though his arms were around her waist. She calculated that she had been asleep around two hours before the noises from outside woke her up. It had been half an hour and she still couldn't get back to sleep, the next plan was to wake Finn up and get him to take her to her room. Rachel had successfully worked out that she didn't like camping, not one bit.

"Finn… wake up"

He didn't stir from his slumber so Rachel took drastic action.

"FINN"

She shouted at him then prodded at his chest; slowly he stirred and noticed that his usually cheerful girlfriend was facing him, her face so serious and not happy.

"I don't like it"

Finn chuckled at his girlfriend before kissing her lips slowly.

"Shall we go to bed?"

Rachel nodded wearily and Finn carried her up to her room, setting her down on the bed, she wrapped herself round her cover, instantly falling the sleep. Finn wrapped himself around her, dozing off slowly.

"I love you Rachel Berry"


	5. A Trip to the Zoo

**I don't own Glee**

5. A trip to the zoo

"Oh look Finny… Finny look we're at the zoo"

Finn couldn't help but laugh at Rachel; she was so childlike; so young so naïve. She had never been to the zoo; never in her whole childhood. Finn knew her dads were big on getting Rachel prepared for her future; but did she never have time to just be a kid? Running around playing, going to the zoo, doing fun things with friends; it made Finn wonder what else she had missed out on growing up.

"Finn Christopher Hudson"

Finn was instantly snapped out of the bubble he was currently residing in to see his girlfriend stood infront of him, a stern look appearing on her face. Rachel didn't really know how to be patient; when she had her heart set on something; she was stubborn until she got it; in this case it was actually getting into the zoo.

"Hmm sorry babe; ready to go in"

Rachel squealed excitedly, clapping her hands together; making Finn smile as she did so. He extended his hand out for her to hold on to as they made their way to the entrance gate. Finn paid them in; ignoring statements from Rachel about how she could have paid for herself; but Finn wasn't taking no for an answer; he was treating Rachel to a day at the zoo. Occasionally Rachel would try to slip the money into Finn's pocket, trying to distract him with kisses as she did so; but he was smarter than she thought and he knew what she was doing.

"so Miss Berry… where would you like to go first"

Rachel pondered for a minute, she really wanted to see the elephants, but did she want to save the best till last. She was thoroughly debating when Finn pulled her arm and took her to see the monkeys; they were straight up ahead and while Rachel couldn't decide what to see first; the first thing close by sounded like a good idea to Finn.

"Look at the monkeys Finn. Look at them, swinging around, hanging upside down, having fun. Not a care in the world; this gives me an idea for a song!"

Rachel squealed once again, before coughing a few times, clearing her throat before she began to sing; there wasn't many people around the zoo today, it was a boiling hot day and like the reason Rachel's dads hadn't taken her before, it was too hot to be wondering around a zoo; but Finn and Rachel didn't care.

_"If I could talk to the animals, just imagine it,  
Chattin' with a chimp in chimpanzee,  
Imagine talking to a tiger, chatting with a cheetah,  
What a neat achievement it would be!_

If we could talk to the animals, learn their languages,  
Maybe Take an animal degree,  
I'd study elephant and eagle, buffalo and beagle,  
Alligator, guinea pig, and flea!"

As soon as Rachel had started singing Finn found himself singing along with his girlfriend. He remembered that Rachel had sang this song to him ages ago; and to his amazement he still remembered the words to the song. Rachel was ahead of Finn now, skipping along the path towards the next exhibit, which coincidentally was the kangaroo exhibit.

_"I would converse in polar bear and python,  
And I would curse in fluent kangaroo,  
If people ask me "can you speak rhinoceros?"  
I'd say "of courserous! Can't you?"_

If I conferred with our furry friends, man to animal,  
Think of the amazing repartee  
If I could walk with the animals, talk with the animals,  
Grunt and squeak and squawk with the animals,  
And they could squeak and skwawk and speak and talk to us!

If I consult with the quadrupeds  
Think what fun we'd have,  
asking for the crocodiles for tea!  
Or maybe lunch with three lions, walruses and sea lions  
What a lovely place the world would be!

If I spoke slang to orangutans  
The advantages any fool on earth could plainly see!  
Discussing Eastern art and dramas  
With intellectual llamas  
That's a big step forward you'll agree!"

Finn had caught up to Rachel as she was dancing herself around the exhibits. He wrapped his arms around her as she continued to sing, enjoying herself so much. Finn was glad he was able to bring her here; he was really enjoying himself too. It felt so good to just be able to run around with your girlfriend and not caring what anyone said or what anyone thought of you. Finn knew there and then that Rachel was the one that he wanted next to him; throughout everything, just seeing her enjoy herself so much at something he had done for her; he wanted to make her happy like that every day; she made him that happy every day; just for forgiving him for all the stupid things he did. He was crazy in love with Rachel Berry and he didn't care who knew. Still singing Rachel turned to face him; looking deep into his eyes; before just winking and grinning at him. She carried on singing her way through the song, nearing the end and hugging Finn tightly.

_I'd learn to speak in antelope and turtle  
And my Pekinese would be extremely good  
If I were asked to sing in hippopotamus  
I'd say "whynotamous?" and I would!_

If I could parlay with pachyderms  
It's a fairy tale worthy of Hans Anderson and Grimm  
A man who walks with the animals and talks with the animals  
Grunts and squeaks and squawks with the animals  
and they could talk to me!

I'd study every living creature's language  
So I could speak to all of them on site  
If friends said "can he talk in crab or pelican?"  
You'd say "like hell he can" and you'll be right!

And if you just stop to think of it  
there's no doubt of it  
I would win a place in history  
If I could walk with the animals  
Talk with the animals  
Grunt and squeak and squawk with the animals  
And they could squeak and"

Finn held onto Rachel and placed one peck on her lips.

_"Squawk and" _

Again he repeated the same action, kissing her once again.

_"Speak and" _

Rachel's legs began to go weak with the cute little pecks Finn was placing on her lips.

_"Talk to me!"_

Once the song was finally over, Finn was able to pull Rachel in for a deep kiss; so much emotion ran through the kiss, almost a realisation of what Finn had been thinking about.

"Finny, all that singing made me hungry. Can we get food and then go see the elephants?"

Finn nodded to Rachel's requested, pulling her hand to his they made their way towards the food court. Finn had previously checked if they offered a vegan selection, they did but it was pretty small.

"Hey Rach; you want a salad and chips? The vegan choice, it isn't great. And water to drink?"

Rachel nodded, smiling up at Finn.

"Yes please Finny"

Finn ordered their food and when it was ready he took it across to their table. They munched happily, making small conversation about how they were really enjoying their time here. Finn kept complimenting Rachel, something he was always doing, it constantly made her blush, but the only way she could think to respond in that moment was to kiss him and mutter the three words that meant the most to both of them.

"I love you"

After finishing their lunch Finn and Rachel made their way to the elephants, Rachel's favourite animal; Finn remembered Rachel telling him about the stuffed elephant she had when she was growing up, appropriately named Ellie. He also remembered her telling him that she lost it when she was little, and her dads had never bothered to replaced it for her; it made Finn sad to think that the one precious toy Rachel had growing up was gone.

Arriving at the elephants Rachel looked in awe, she saw the baby elephant she had wanted to see all day and a smile broke across her face, it was the cutest baby elephant she had even seen, snuggled up next to its mom, not losing the contact with her, it made Rachel jealous slightly, the fact she didn't have a mother like the baby elephant did. Finn sensed something was bothering Rachel, her doe eyes dropped, so his instinct was to wrap his arms around her and kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"Whats up baby?"

Rachel shook her head visibly trying to hold back tears. Finn looked at her, breaking the resistance she had to hold back those tears, and let them fall.

"EVEN THE ELEPHANT HAS A MOM"

Finn didn't know what to say to her in that moment so he gently rocked her from side to side in his arms, shushing her, trying to calm her tears. He placed delicate kisses on the top of her head, seeing her so upset over the mom situation made his heart break; he was there when Shelby had decided that she didn't want Rachel in her life because too much time had passed and she wanted a little girl, a little baby, Quinn's baby. It had taken her so long to get over what her mother had done to her, and instantly something like seeing a baby elephant and its mother could make her so upset.

"Hey Rach"

She didn't respond, she just simply buried her head further into Finn's chest.

"Rach, you do have a mom"

Her head instantly snapped up, an annoyed yet confused look across her face. She was waiting for Finn's explanation.

"My mom; she's always telling me you are like the daughter she never had, and I guess she's like the mom you never had. I mean you go to her when you can't talk to me and your dads about stuff, and she is always happy to have you round, she wants you round more often. It's nice for her to have you, you are her daughter Rach, maybe one day you will properly too."

Rachel started crying again, but this time Finn knew they were happy tears.

"Come on you, the gift shop awaits"

Rachel let out a small chuckle as she hooked her arm around Finn's elbow. They walked into the gift shop and Rachel instantly fell in love with the cheesy zoo hats you could get; in the shape of animals. She had persuaded Finn into letting her get him the monkey hat, and she bought herself the elephant one. She placed them on each of their heads and quickly took her phone from her bag, snapping one quick photo of them; deciding that when she got home it would be her new Facebook profile photo.

"Hey Rach, I'm just gunna pop to the restroom, wait by the truck for me"

Rachel nodded and skipped out of the shop, she had cheered up immensely since the elephant and mom situation. Finn wasn't going to the restroom; he was instead picking up a replacement Ellie for Rachel. He picked up the softest elephant teddy and made his way to the checkout; asking the gift shop girl to tie a bow around its neck. Making his way back to the truck, he saw a waving Rachel running towards him, she really was the cutest. Finn managed to keep the bag hidden until they got into the truck.

"What are you hiding from me Hudson?"

Rachel asked, eyebrows raised. Finn just passed her the bag, there was no point hiding it from her, she would find out soon enough. Opening the bag; a large smile appeared across her face.

"Ellie… you got me an Ellie the Elephant?"

Finn nodded and felt his lips come into contact with hers. It had been a great day out at the zoo, apart from the small problems they had faced, but Finn wouldn't have changed Rachel's first time at the zoo for anything.


End file.
